


remembering yesterday

by showhyuks



Series: round 2 #monstaxbingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Minhyuk gets his heart broken by the guy he treated as his everything, and the new waiter by the café downtown offers him something more than just his handkerchief.Hint: It's something he'd wanted to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUMMARY DOES NOT MAKE SENSE I KNOW BUT I'LL EXPLAIN LATER ON LMAO  
> ALSO! This is some weird shit, okay. I mean, it looks normal when you read it, but try to read between the lines.  
> This shit is gonna be good. Hopefully this shit can also write itself (lolkidding)

It's been three hours since Minhyuk entered the café downtown and three hours since he started sobbing quietly in one corner of the room, away from where the people are so he wouldn't attract attention.

 

 _"This isn't working anymore. I think it's time we go our separate ways."_ That's all the message from Hyungwon contained and it took him a couple of minutes to realize the meaning behind the words. He finds himself gripping the edge of the living room couch until his knuckles turned white, slowly sinking to the ground as he struggles to even out his breathing. None of it makes sense to him-- they were happy, they _are_ happy. How can Hyungwon just leave him like this?  
He tried calling Hyungwon's number but it was a futile effort, seeing as how Hyungwon never picked up the phone at all. Hours pass, the sun finally sets, and Minhyuk wiped his tears in a rush as he got himself together just before the clock hit six in the evening, hurriedly grabbing his coat and keys so his roommate wouldn't see him like this. (Minhyuk knows Kihyun will worry so much once he sees him and he doesn't want to hear more nagging from the petite boy.)

 

The smell of the brewing coffee around inside the store doesn't help him at all, it only reminds me of Hyungwon's love for anything that has caffeine in it. He remembers the days he had to get up to make coffee for the both of them just so Hyungwon can drag himself up from his bed. He remembers trying out different coffee shops with Hyungwon, holding his hand as they ran through the streets to check out every single store. He remembers the way Hyungwon's face will light up whenever he drank his favorite cup from his favorite café—this exact café where Minhyuk is staying at. It's actually Minhyuk's favorite store, but Hyungwon's slowly loved this place already as much as he did. Minhyuk's been here for most of his life and he used to love the fact that it's also Hyungwon's favorite, but now it just hurts.

 

Everything reminds him of Hyungwon and it _hurts._

 

"Do you have any order now, sir?"

 

A deep voice startles him and Minhyuk wipes away the tears from his eyes using the sleeves of his coat, running a hand through his hair. "Uh, I'm good."

 

"You sure?"

 

Minhyuk realizes he forgot his wallet back at his apartment and he nods at the waiter. He looks new, Minhyuk hasn't seen him inside the shop before. "Yeah, I- I forgot my wallet back home."

 

"Won't you have any other order, though? I offer companionship. It's on the house."

 

Minhyuk looks up through his tear-welled eyes and the waiter is holding out a handkerchief for him, along with a warm, friendly smile on his face. He takes the handkerchief and slightly nods, burying his face onto the cloth instead. He doesn't see it but the waiter sits across him, watching him with sadness in his eyes.

 

"I'm here, if you need someone to cry on." The voice keeps him at bay and a few heartbeats later, Minhyuk's sobs gradually quiet down and he catches his breath just as the waiter pats the back of his palm. "Seriously though, do you want anything from our menu? It's truly on the house."

 

Minhyuk shakes his head, offering a fake smile in return of this man's kind gesture. "It's o-okay. I just kinda need a place to stay at because my roommate's in our apartment now and I don't want him to see me like this."

 

The waiter seems to understand his sentiments and he leaves Minhyuk for a while, quickly running to the back of the counter just to come back with a plushie in his hands.

 

"Take this. His name is Bidam and he accompanies me to this restaurant every night."

 

Bidam is a fluffy, white dog plushie with sparkling eyes and a mouth curved to a happy expression and Minhyuk keeps him close to his chest, finding comfort in a small toy and a stranger who's warm like the sunny skies during summer time. The dog looks so familiar, and at the same time, looks like something Minhyuk would have grown to love over the years.

 

"Thank you." He says, giving back the handkerchief to the waiter standing in front of him. He's glad the people are all staying in the front part of the shop, just so he can have the quiet space in the back by himself. He doesn't know why but the café has always given him a sense of comfort and the waiter sits in front of him, letting the comfortable silence drift between the two of them, and Minhyuk heaves a heavy sigh.

 

"Feeling better?"

 

"Kinda." Minhyuk isn't sure if he'd like to come back to his apartment soon, but the waiter is already removing the black apron around his waist. He places the apron on the empty space beside him.

 

"You wouldn't tell a stranger what happened, of course, but I'd like you to know that whatever happened...happened for a reason. Whatever pain you're feeling right now, it'll pass. When it doesn't pass easily, then do something about it. No one deserves to be this sad."

 

Minhyuk lets the words sink in his mind, not sure of how he should interpret them, but at least it eases off the heavy feeling in his chest. The guy in front of him isn't someone he knows—heck, he doesn't even know his name. But the feeling Minhyuk has around him says something more, yet he can't figure out what it is. As if they've met before, as if they've been more than strangers before.

 

His thoughts get interrupted by the waiter's laugh. "My shift's ending in ten minutes. If it's okay with you, I'll walk you back to your apartment, just in case. We wouldn't want you crying in the middle of nowhere with no one beside you, right?"

 

The remark manages to make Minhyuk smile, something he thought he'd never do that night, and the sinking feeling in his chest starts to lighten. It's already eleven in the evening and he's sure Kihyun is already asleep, tired from the afternoon classes he had before.

 

"Okay... I'll wait for you out in the front."

 

The waiter excuses himself from the table and Minhyuk waits for him by the door, holding out Bidam for the stranger to take. They wrap themselves more with their respective coats, slightly shivering from the chilly breeze outside.

 

"I never got to catch your name. What is it again?"

 

The clouds hide the moon behind them and it's pitch-dark outside the café. No stars decorate the night sky and Minhyuk frowns when he sees the sky empty. Luckily, the street lamp provides them with some light before they trudge down the snowy road.

 

"Shownu. My name is Shownu."

 

Minhyuk stops in his tracks. _Shownu. Shownu? Where has he heard this name before?_

 

"Shownu?"

 

"Yeah. How about you? What's your name?"

 

The unsettling feeling in his chest returns and this time it's not because of Hyungwon anymore. He doesn't have any idea why he'll do something as crazy as this, but the expecting smile from Shownu's face reminds him of coffee shops, the sound of the ocean, and lazy dances under the night sky. 

 

"I- My name is Minwoo."

 

Shownu nods. "Nice to meet you, Minwoo. Should we go now? Is your apartment this way or that way?" He points left and right and Minhyuk points to the left, prompting Shownu to start walking towards the road to the left.

 

Minhyuk knows it’s crazy, creepy even, to have lied about his name, but something in him tells him to do so. The feeling vanishes, however, when Shownu smiles to his direction as the images of ocean waves and starry night skies and newly-brewed coffee come again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged this as one-shot because it can stand alone as it is, but it's actually...some kid of prologue to a multi-shot or a chaptered fic. Who knows, maybe I can start on that soon. (PROBABLY NOT)
> 
> I'm always on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk)! Hit me with 'em prompts!  
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated. You're all my anchors.


End file.
